


Am I Not Better?

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, this is fluff overdose right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Guardian watches as a dark cloud passes by, temporarily closing the sight and revealing it again. Crow’s fingertips draw against the air, tracing constellations over the delicate invisible frames.Crow and Guardian go stargazing.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Am I Not Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill! I was asked to write these two dummies being... well, dummies and going stargazing!
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The rooftops are still warm from the heat of the summer sun, even as night has finally touched upon the EDZ. The sunset’s glory kissed everything with a good night red and left a trace of burning clouds in the sky that were soon washed away by darkness.

Crow and Guardian lie side by side, with a heavy spread of fabric beneath them. Leftover takeaway in boxes, a bottle of wine, almost empty.

“In everything I’ve read of the history so far, I have not yet learnt of what the constellations are called or what they mean,” Crow says with amusement in his voice. The Guardian laughs quietly. With more years to their name, they don’t know that either.

“I think people gave them names to root themselves in the world. To have prominence within the stars. Space... is so much,” Crow gestures vaguely, raising his arm and reaching up against the stars as if he could touch them. Stars are dust-like here, scattered in a stunning pool of the Milky Way. Some burn brighter, others twinkle ever so subtly.

The Guardian watches as a dark cloud passes by, temporarily closing the sight and revealing it again. Crow’s fingertips draw against the air, tracing constellations over the delicate invisible frames.

In a surge of affection, the Guardian reaches out and laces their fingers with Crow’s, bringing his hand down for a gentle kiss. Guardian’s lips are chapped, and Crow’s skin is soft.

“There has to be a star named after you,” he says. The Guardian huffs. If there were such a star, he would rename it for Crow.

“Well, now you are teasing me!” he replies with a loud laughter that makes the Guardian’s chest fill with warmth.

In a second’s time Crow is on top of the Guardian, rolled over and hovering, leaning on both arms. The Guardian has to admit that this view is as good as the stars above, and Crow rolls his eyes.

“I am going to kiss you now, before you say anything else so silly.”

And he follows his promise instantly, pressing lips to the Guardian’s mouth, taking their breath away.

Their lips press and move against each other. The night wind dances, playing with their hair, blowing coolness against their heated cheeks that burn with blush. The night is filled with wet sounds of the ever deepening kiss and crickets, barely audible down in the wild lawns that grew through the ruins.

Crow pulls back, and the Guardian runs their hand through Crow’s hair. It is short and silky, knotted a little on the back. Guardian kindly reminds Crow that they’ve come here to watch the stars, and Crow can’t help but tease with a smile.

“Am I not better?”

Yes, the Guardian agrees. “You are.”


End file.
